Beyond the Eclipse
by GrimGrave
Summary: "She… won't be left behind." Maybe, just maybe, the possibility of getting the one you think you deserve isn't so far off. A short and fluffy take on Cia's end.


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the franchise belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

Proof-read by Major Mike Powell III

* * *

**Beyond the Eclipse**

**:::**

How had it come to this?

"_Cia, stop it! You're working with magic that no one can contain!"_

It was supposed to be us – you and me, forever – so why am I only met with obstacles over and over?

"_Cia! Stop! Your spirit can't take much more of this!"_

Why is he only tied to a goddess in a mortal form? A slip of a girl who doesn't even realize just what she has, and takes him for granted. Only I know how unselfish he is, and that is why I adore him so…

"The hero is still by my side… The hero is still by my side…"

"_Cia!"_

That's right… even as the world is torn asunder and time ceases to be, I will have my Love by my side… Surely, he knows how I feel about him, just as I know how he feels for me…

Even as I eclipse this world.

He will be mine. Mine!

"My victory was foretold long ago…"

I'll blot out that goddess-wannabe and claim what's rightfully mine! I deserve him – I deserve happiness!

For too long have I safeguarded the Power of the Gods, long have I been the Guardian of Time, never asking for anything in return! Now it's time I collect my reward!

Even as power courses through me at the cost of my soul... I will end up victorious!

Even if- what?! My Love… why are you fighting with… Zelda…? Your place is at my side…

"If I can no longer pull from the darkness in Link's heart… Then I'll pull from my own!"

"_Cia, please! You're going to-!"_

"Silence! I won't be lectured by a happy little goody-goody like you! The darkness courses through my veins… I will win! I **will** win! The Hero is by my side… the Hero is by my side…"

That blue-eyed, golden-haired witch mocks me… I can feel it! "You…will… DIE!"

**x.X.x.X.x**

_´Lana… I thought this is what you wanted…´_

As the mist settled, Lana – the personified being of everything that was just and good about Cia – ran over to her real form, whose body, broken by the vast amounts of dark magic, lay. The White Sorceress fell to her knees, her expression grief-stricken as she cradled her other self in her arms.

"Cia!" she called, desperate. "Cia…"

Their lilac eyes met and the Black Sorceress struggled for breath, her voice dry and weak. "It's… never going to be requited…"

"What? Cia, don't talk. Save your energy-"

"We've seen how this ends…" Cia said weakly. "And we both know he doesn't choose you. How do you do it… knowing you get left behind?"

The bluette's heart sank as soon as the question left those lips. She glanced back behind her; Link and Zelda stood there sombrely, watching.

"You don't always get the person you think you deserve… and I can live with that." The answer cut deeper than any blade could, but the sad reality was just like that; it hurt. The white-haired sorceress fought to keep her eyes open, lips parted as if to reply, but no sound came.

Instead, the sound of footsteps was heard as the Hero strode up to them, innocent orbs focused on the two halves of the once Guardian of Time.

"Link?"

Cia looked up, eyes glassy. "Link…? Is that… you…?"

"Mm." He nodded. "You're wrong. You…" Placing a hand on Lana's shoulder, he knelt down, tenderly grasping Cia's hand. "She… won't be left behind."

The two pairs of lilac eyes widened at that, but the Black Sorceress let out a sad chuckle. "How typical… for you to choose the good girl… then again, she always was… my better half…"

With those final words, Cia's body began to dissipate into nothingness-

"Cia! No, don't! Stay with us!"

And left this world.

"No…" Lana lamented, the weight on her arms gone with the wind. Only the empty space of where Cia once lied was there. "No…"

In her place, a small glow appeared and Lana knew right away; the Triforce of Power. Sealing it away for safekeeping, the blue-haired girl stood up, her face a mix of sorrow and a glimpse of hope that sparkled in her eyes – eyes that turned to the green-garbed man beside her.

"L-Link… What you said earlier… what did you mean by-"

"Listen, Lana," Link interrupted. His face was a distinct shade of red and his gaze averted from the young woman before him. "There is so much that has been left unsaid throughout our journeys… But hear me out…"

**x.X.x.X.x**

_So what happened to the Hero after that? With Hyrule safe once more, the need for a hero would not arise for many, many years. Some say he remained in service to the queen – others claim he went into the woods, in search of someone dear to him…_

**x.X.x.X.x**

"The Hero of Legend lives on…" Lana said to herself, watching the boy's life – and the lives of every soul throughout history – through a crystal sphere in the middle of a white-tiled room. With the threat of Ganondorf gone for this time, the White Sorceress had reclaimed her title as Guardian of Time, forever tasked with maintaining the balance of the Triforce.

"The princess looks happy, too," she further added. "I'm sure they will be happy together… Don't you agree, my love?"

Strong arms clad in the same white as Lana's snaked around the Guardian's waist from behind in a tender embrace and soft lips pressed against her milky pale shell with a soft chuckle. "I'm sure they will."

She reached up to cup a warm cheek as her face flushed a gentle shade of red as she did. "I still feel like I'm dreaming…If I am; promise me I'll never wake up."

The Hylian gently spun Lana around, azure meeting lilac, and he smiled.

"_I promise."_

**FIN.**


End file.
